The Hazardous Materials Training and Research Institute (HMTRI) and its two sponsors, Kirkwood Community College (Cedar Rapids, IA) and the Eastern Iowa Community College District (Davenport, IA) propose to implement a national Community College Consortium for Health and Safety Training, referred to hereafter as CCCHST. The purpose of hazardous materials health and safety training is to promote the maintenance of a clean and safe environment through worker education. A. SPECIFIC AIMS A major goal of this project is to prepare a collaborative community college response to the national training needs of hazardous waste site workers/supervisors and emergency responders. In doing so, we will accomplish the following long-term objectives over a three-year period: 1. Consortium collages will provide open-enrollment hazardous emergency response and waste site worker/supervisor courses on collage campuses and they will contract with industry to provide customized emergency response courses in-plant. A minimum 1,384 students will be trained the first project year, 1,656 the second project year and 1,932 the third project year, for a total 4,968 students trained over a three year period. Second and third year training goals are based on a budget proportional to the first year budget. Five consortium colleges will deliver training the first year. A minimum of one additional college will join the consortium each subsequent year of the project, expanding geographical distribution of courses to the west and east U.S. coasts. 2. Consortium colleges will use HMTRI curriculum, as approved and authorized by the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences, in the areas of Waste Site Operations (40 Hour Waste Site Worker, 8 Hour Waste Site Supervisor, 8 Hour Annual Refresher) and Industrial Spill/Emergency Response (8 Hour Hazard Awareness, 8-24 Hour Operations for First Responders, 24-40 Hour Hazardous Materials Technician). 3. Consortium colleges will seek additional funding to prepare developmental curricula to complement 20CFR 1910.120 training for high risk audiences. 4. HMTRI will provide on-site and over-site review and administer a comprehensive quality assurance program providing competency-based curriculum, hands-on training, student evaluations (written and hands-on), recordkeeping and documentation.